Bakugan Galactic Battles Redux
by Iexist.png
Summary: This is the remade version of my Bakugan Season 5 fic, the same general plot and OC's have been carried over from the old fic.
1. Episode 1

Dan Kuso ran his rough, calloused hands over the controls of the boat. Things had changed, for one, Dan was now Twenty-Three years old, a full five years having passed since leaving Bayview. A lone Bakugan was sitting on his shoulder, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, his only companion in his five years of solitude. The two friends looked down at the boat, slightly rusted from time, and Dan turned his head to look at Drago.

"Do you really think it's time?" The Bakugan asked, his wise voice filled with something that could almost be mistaken for concern.

"Five years is a long time Drago." Dan replied, adjusting his goggles on his forehead. "I think it's time that I make my return to Bayview."

Bayview had changed immensely in the five years since Dan had left. Marucho Marakura had founded Marakura Industries BakuTech division and had devoted the past five years of his life to improving methods of brawling for the young, promising Brawlers that came from Shuns Training Dojo on the outskirts of the city. Shun had grown his hair long once again, reaching down to his waist and tied back with a Ventus green thong. Shun was the grand master at his new Bakugan training dojo. Many students were trained there yet only the best of the best went to the arena.

Jake Celeste awoke to the sound of a gong. He sat up from the floor mat and got dressed, wearing a white Gi edged in brown with a brown belt. The colour was there to represent his attribute. Subterra. Jake opened a small box by his floor mat and removed a lone Bakugan. Subterra Ziperator was a gift for starting at the dojo and he clipped the bakugan to his belt while affixing a wristband to his wrist. He started running towards the courtyard and stopped short when he bumped into a slightly shorter man with tied back blonde hair wearing an aquos blue italian suit.

"Sorry Master Marucho sir." Jake said hurriedly as he got himself back to his feet.

"It's okay, I was on my way to see Shun myself, I've developed some new technology for you all." Marucho smiled and led the way, Jake following in awe of Marucho. A bakugan sat on Marucho's shoulder and turned to Jake.

"Hello young brawler, I don't believe we have met."

"Jake, this is Aquos Dolphinar, He's my new partner Bakugan."

"Yes, after Radizen and Roxtor retired from battling to live a peaceful life, I volunteered myself. The great Aquos bakugan Preyas and Elfin recommended me as well." Dolphinar explained, a rather haughty tone in his voice, he was clearly proud of his position and his background.

"Have you got a partner Bakugan?" Marucho asked casually.

"No, only my Subterra Ziperator but he doesn't talk at all." Jake said, rather miserably.

"You'll get your partner eventually. Hey even Dan only brawled with non verbal bakugan until he met Drago."

"What was he like." Jake asked eagerly as they rounded a corner.

"That is a story for another time, we've arrived in the courtyard."

The courtyard opened up and around fifty students were sitting cross legged on the ground. Grand Master Shun looked up and smiled disapprovingly at Jake who took a seat between the other subterra brawlers.

"It appears we have a visitor. What new technology have you brought for us Marucho." Marucho smirked and reached into the depths of his jacket to withdraw a gauntlet.

"I decided to redesign the vestals gauntlet technology and use it as a battling aid. It also incorporates the current Ability Generation technology and can produce something that many of us forgot existed. Battle Gear." He opened a briefcase and produced two gauntlets. "If two of your students would like to give a demonstration."

"Very well, I will choose Misty and Jake." Murmuring perpetuated the silence and Jake stood, gripping his Subterra Ziperator tightly. He walked up to Marucho, followed by a perky young brunette who practically bounced up to receive her gauntlet.

After being given a rundown on how to operate the gauntlet, every brawler was led down to the underground arena, well lit and almost indestructible. Jake stood at one end while the girl, Misty, stood at the other. She wore an identical Gi with yellow edging, a Haos brawler.

"Gauntlet, power strike!" the two teenagers yelled. The arena powered up and the battle had begun.

"Ladies first." Jake called, waiting to see what the girl had in store for him.

"Okay, gate card set." She threw down a card, "Bakugan Brawl!" Her bakugan soon followed. "Haos Robotallion stand." Haos Robotallion was one of the classic Bakugan, Jake thought to himself. He looked down at the monitor on his gauntlet.

"_Haos Robotallion power level 750 Gs, no other data available." _

"I've got this." Jake said to himself. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Subterra Ziperator." Ziperator was slightly shorter than Robotallion was but was slightly more powerful at 780 Gs. Misty smirked while looking at her gauntlet as Robotallion and Ziperator stood there, glaring daggers at each other. Misty cued an ability and yelled,

"Ability activate! Robotallion enforcement."

"_Robotallion power level increase to 800 Gs." _

"Going with an oldie? I see how you want to play this." Jake muttered as he cued his own ability. "Ability activate! Tetra Blaster!"

"_Ziperator power level increase to 880 Gs." _Ziperator fired on Robotallion who attempted to dodge but missed.

"Gate card OPEN! Element Merge." Ziperator collapsed and started shaking while Robotallion seemed to get stronger. "Element merge is a command card that transfers 200 Gs from my opponent straight into Robotallion." Misty explained with a smug look on her face. "NOW ROBOTALLION." Robotallion lunged at Ziperator and landed an uppercut to the jaw. Ziperator turned an orangish brown colour and returned to ball form, landing just by Jakes feet. Robotallion returned to Mistys hand and Jakes life meter went down by about half.

Jake wasted no time in taking his move,

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Ziperator stand!" Ziperator rose once again and was back at 780 Gs. Misty threw in her Robotallion who was still at 800 Gs.

"Your move Jake." Misty taunted, yawning theatrically. Jake growled and cued an ability card.

"Ability activate! Bow Arrow!" A beam of orange light shot from Ziperators chest and hit Robotallion square in the chest.

"_Robotallion power decrease to 400 Gs." _

"Ability activate! Haos Beamer!" Robotallion opened its palms and shot twin beams of light at Ziperator.

"_Robotallion power increase to 600 Gs. Ziperator power decrease to 580 Gs" _

"Good, but not good enough. Ability activate! Metal destruction!"  
"What?!" Misty yelled in confusion. Ziperator began to glow with light as Robotallions power level went way down.

"Metal Destruction is an ability unique to Ziperator that subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent's power level." Jake explained in an equally smug tone to Misty's when she had explained her ability. Ziperator slammed into Robotallion who was instantly turned to light and fell back by Misty's feet. Her life gauge went down to ten percent. She was losing the battle.

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl. Haos Robotallion stand!"  
"Subterra Ziperator stand!" Both bakugan stood in unison, both returned to their base power levels. "All or nothing Ziperator." Jake whispered, cueing an ability. "Ability activate! Force alive."

"_300 Gs transferred from Haos Robotallion to Subterra Ziperator. Haos Robotallion at 450 Gs, Subterra Ziperator at 1080 Gs." _

"Gate card open!" Misty screamed, desperate now. "Character Card activate!" Robotallions power doubled instantly, now at 900 Gs. "Now for the ability, Ability activate Haos Beamer!"

_Robotallion power increase to 1100 Gs, Ziperator power level at 880 Gs." _Robotallion fired at Ziperator but Jake was too quick,

"Ability activate, Orb Shield!" A translucent orb formed around Ziperator and reflected the ability before activating another ability. "Ability activate, Earthquake Nullification!" Ziperator slammed its fists into the ground and spires of rock cracked the ground and tore through the gate card.

"_Character card nullified, Robotallion power level at 650 Gs, Ziperator power level at 980 Gs." _

"Look out Robotallion!" Misty yelled but her voice was trumped by Jakes roar of,

"Get him Ziperator!" Ziperator lunged at Robotallion and slashed its middle, turning it back to ball form. Robotallion landed back by Misty's feet and Ziperator returned to Jakes outstretched hand."

"A fine display of battling prowess from both brawlers today." Shun concluded as the battle ended, Misty looking rather disappointed. Jake couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he received his gauntlet again, instantly swapping it out for the wristband he had been wearing previous.

No one knew it yet but a shadowy figure was watching from the background, a Bakugan sitting on their shoulder.


	2. Episode 2

The small, rusted boat pulled into Bayview harbour and Dan Kuso began to tie it to the dock. The hot sun beat down upon his face and Drago hopped on to his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is Bayview? I don't recognise it anymore."

"Seems like they've updated the whole place. A worldwide Bakugan City if you will." Dan reasoned, earning what could have been a nod from Drago. He stepped off the boat completely and began to sidle down the street, people murmuring when they saw him. He arrived at a monorail station and went up to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Bakugan City, one way please." He read from the digital screen above the booth.

"Sure thing sir that will be…" The attendant trailed off when he saw who he was talking to. "You're Dan Kuso aren't you?"

"That's me." He smirked, Drago chuckling slightly.

"I'm a huge fan! I saw you battling when I was twelve and you were instantly my favourite brawler, on top of Shun. And Marucho." The attendant handed Dan his ticket with a puzzled look on his face. "Why did you disappear? Everyone was wondering where you had gone?" Dan did not answer and handed the attendant a handful of coins.

"Keep the change kid." Dan made his way towards the station, the attendant still looking starstruck in his wake.

At Shuns dojo, a new brawl was about to commence. Marucho had come to watch again, having been thoroughly entertained by the brawl between Misty and Jake. It was about to begin when Shuns new gauntlet beeped. He raised a hand while looking at the monitor.

"Marucho, I think you should see this." He leaned over to his friend and pointed at the tall, brown haired, red clothed man waiting outside the dojo.

"No. Could it be? No!" Marucho said, his expression turning from worry to confusion to hope.

"I think it is." Shun said, a hint of glee in his voice. "Dan is back."

Dan walked slowly through the halls of Shuns dojo, stopping at the start of another hallway when he saw the two men standing at the end of it. He stared at both of them and his face split into a huge grin. Tears ran down the blond man's face and the dark haired one started to walk towards him. All three of them broke into a run and almost tackled each other to the ground, pulling each other into a silent embrace. They stood there in silence for a full minute before pulling away from each other.

"Hey guys, it's been a while." Dan laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Marucho laughed even harder and Shun nodded slightly. The silence was broken by the sound of someone clearing their throat. A tall man wearing a black overcoat that reached past his knees was standing behind them. He wore a baseball cap and aviator sunglasses and he was smirking slightly.

"I'm looking for a man named Dan Kuso. Have any of you seen him around."

"You're looking at him bud, who's asking?" Dan said, caution filling his voice.

"My name is Devin Sunder." The man said, still smirking slightly, "I'm here on business but first I want to see a good brawl. Will you accommodate me?"

"Of course we can." Shun said, a skeptical tone in his voice. "We have one scheduled for right now actually. Follow us."

"Students. This is Devin Sunder." Shun began, "He is here to observe your brawling." He then gestured towards Dan. "As you may know this is Dan Kuso. Todays brawl has been adjusted to work on a tournament based system. The eight highest ranked of you brawlers will be taking part in a ladder style tournament, the winner of this tournament will earn the chance to go up against Dan himself, is that clear?" A wave of nods rippled around the room and Shun pressed a button by his foot. A scoreboard rose from the ground.

"The top eight brawlers are as follows." Marucho said, turning to the scoreboard. "Jake Celeste, Misty Starbright, Zayne Smyth, Alex Murphy, Casey Stevens, Grant Erikson, Sally Sparrow, Lance Kovik." Eight brawlers stood and made there way to the centre of the arena.

"The first pairings will be: Grant with Jake, Alex with Sally, Lance with Misty and Zayne with Casey." Shun announced. "Let the first battle commence!"

The first round of battles had been fought, the winners being Lance, Misty, Zayne and Jake. Devin had looked mildly impressed the whole time, raising an eyebrow every once in a while when he saw an impressive ability being activated. The second round was a traditional combination battle, Misty and Jake against Zayne and Lance. The winners of that battle would then go head to head and compete to fight Dan. Misty stood beside Jake, not saying a word.

"Listen, about yesterday."

"It's fine. Just know that when we face off against each other, I won't be holding back."

"Then neither will I." Jake said with a slight smile. Misty couldn't help but smirk and the two faced their opponents. Zayne was shorter and stockier than the others, a darkus brawler. Jake knew he was impulsive and tended to act on instinct. Lance was a ventus brawler and one of Shuns favourite pupils. He was a meticulous planner but he was slow. He relayed this information to Misty and she nodded slightly.

"We go fast and hard then. We go hard enough so that Zayne will trip up and fast enough that Lance won't be able to fight back."

"Sounds good to me." Jake nodded, rolling his Ziperator around in his fingers.

"GAUNTLET POWERSTRIKE!" the field opened and everyone was ready.

"I'll go first, Gate card set." Lance said, throwing out a card. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Ravenoid stand!" Ravenoid flew up from the ground and cawed loudly.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Zayne yelled, throwing in his own bakugan. "Darkus Fear Ripper stand!" Fear Ripper rose and opened its large palms, growling loudly.

"Same time?" Misty asked.

"Sure thing." Jake replied as the two threw their bakugan in unison. Subterra Ziperator and Haos Robotallion stood and looked at each other, seeming to understand what was happening.

"Ability activate! Slash Zero!" Zayne yelled. Fear Rippers eyes glowed and his power level spiked. Jake looked at the monitor on his gauntlet and read off the power levels. Fear Ripper and Ravenoid were at 780 and 750 G's respectively while Robotallion and Ziperator were at 750 and 780 G's. They were on an even footing. Fear Ripper broke into a run and slashed at Ziperator,

"Ability activate!" Jake yelled, "Power Shaker!"

"_Robotallion power increase to 1250 G's, Ziperator power increase to 1280 G's." _Ziperator dodged Fear Ripper and threw a right hook, knocking the clumsier bakugan to the ground.

"Gate Card open!" Lance shouted. The ground started to glow with ominous light. "Element Merge." Ziperator and Robotallion fell to their knees and a haze of light trickled from them towards Fear Ripper and Ravenoid.

"Ability Activate! Haos Nullification!" Misty screamed as Robotallion held his hands out at the ground, a bright light glowing from his hands. The gate card shattered and their power levels were returned to how they were, Robotallion and Ziperator stronger than Ravenoid and Fear Ripper. A swift punch from each Bakugan was enough to send both Fear Ripper and Ravenoid back into ball form.

Zayne stared in disbelief at Fear Ripper and gripped his ball form tightly. Both his and Lances life gauges had gone down by over half and he was not going to lose this battle.

"Gate card set!" Misty yelled, "Bakugan brawl, Haos Robotallion stand!"

"Bakugan brawl, Subterra Ziperator stand!" Lance and Zayne looked to each other and nodded. They threw their bakugan at the same time and Fear Ripper and Ravenoid were ready to fight.

"Ability Activate!" Zayne yelled, "Slash Zero!"

"You're so repetitive Zayne!" Jake taunted as he cued an ability. "Ability activate! Bow Arrow!" Ziperator fired on Fear Ripper who was thrown backwards from the impact as 400 G's were subtracted from him.

"Ability activate! Haos Beamer!" Misty yelled as Robotallion levelled his gaze on Ravenoid. Twin beams of light shot from Robotallions outstretched hands and hit Ravenoid square in the chest.

"Gate card open! Land Pressure!" Misty smirked as the arena filled with light and their opponents were brought crashing into the ground. Zayne was starting to panic. His Fear Ripper was vulnerable and he only had two abilities left to play.

"Ability Activate." Lance said calmly. "Storm Breaker." Ravenoid struggled to lift an arm and slammed its fist down on the card, shattering it and freeing itself and its team mate.

"Storm Breaker is a ventus ability that nullifies any of my opponents gate cards including command cards." Lance explained with a smug look on his face.

"Ability activate Metal Destruction!" Jake yelled, cutting Lance off in an instant. Fear Ripper and Ravenoid's power levels plummeted and Ziperator and Robotallion flew at the weaker bakugan, knocking them both back into ball form instantly.

"_Lance and Zayne life force, zero."_

"You should fight Dan." Jake insisted, Misty shaking her head fervently. "You're an amazing battler and I feel like you're one of the only one to have a chance against him."

"No. We faced each other in battle before and I lost. It's only right that you be the one to face Dan."

"This next battle will decide." Jake said, shaking his head. "Get ready." Misty looked up, a small smile on her face and called out,

"I, Misty Starbright withdraw myself from the competition."

"No!" Jake yelled.

"If that is your choice." Shun said, lowering his head. "Jake Celeste. You are to face Dan Kuso in the next brawl."


End file.
